Some Call It Magic
by DisneyOTPFanatic
Summary: Raven Baxter and Eddie Thomas have decided to give it a real shot. They decide to keep it a secret, even from Chelsea, just in case. But even they are having trouble keeping their hands off of each other and keeping up the best friend charade. And Muffy has her suspicions. When she decides to expose their secret, will Eddie and Raven hold up? Or will they crack under the pressure?


_**A/N: Hi! So, That's So Raven was basically my entire Disney Channel childhood XD That and Kim Possible. I recently started re-watching the episodes, and the last one I watched was "When 6021 met 4267",**_

 _ ***SPOILER ALERTTTTTTTTT***_

 _ **You know, the one where Raven and Eddie try out the whole dating thing and end up kissing? Like twice? Welllllll...It reminded me of how HARD I SHIP THESE TWO. So, here ya go! A fanfic for my favorite psychic fashion designer/rapper couple. XD (if you don't get it, Raven was psychic obviously, and wanted to be a fashion designer, and Eddie wanted to be a rapper.) Oh yeah and I also made youtube fan videos for this couple! It's on my channel, "DisneyFanatic Poosh" so yeah check it out! Like, leave a comment, request a couple, do whatever! ENJOY!**_

"Hey Rae!"

Raven spun around, smiling when she saw her best friend Chelsea Daniels barreling down the hallway towards her.

"Whoa Chels! Where's the fire?"

"Did you ask him?!"

Raven sighed, shoving her Spanish book back in her locker and slamming it closed.

"Yeah, and he said no."

"Awwwww! Why? We've been planning this for weeks!"

"I know, but my dad is still upset about our last party. I told you inviting Juice Box Jerry was a bad decision. My room still smells like fruit. Who brings juice to a formal room-warming party anyway?!" Raven groaned.

Chelsea sighed, leaning against the lockers next to her best friend.

"I thought we searched all his pockets...Who would've guessed he had some hidden in that afro? Sneaky sneaky sneakerson…"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"All I know is that our little party is going to either just be us three, or not at all."

"So...Basically a sleepover!" Chelsea grinned, clapping her hands excitedly.

Raven winced, covering Chelsea's mouth with her hand.

"Ssh!" she glanced around, making sure no one heard. "We're not kids anymore, Chels. We don't have sleepovers. We have...Overnight Get-Togethers."

Chelsea blinked, then spoke once Raven moved her hand.

"Ah...Ok…"

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

"Oh snap! Spanish class! Rodriguez is gonna kill us!"

Raven ran down the hall, Chelsea at her heels.

"Wait, Rae! What about Eddie? He's not here yet!"

"Oh yeah…" she stopped running, looking around, shifting her backpack strap.. "Where is he? He said he'd be a little late but… I thought he meant a few minutes..."

"Well, he probably just overslept. Don't worry about him… Unless he fell down a well." Chelsea shrugged, causing Raven to roll her eyes.

"Whatever, Chels. C'mon. If we're late for Spanish again, Rodriguez is gonna fail us. Let's go, Eddie's on his own this time."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright class, settle down. Now…"

"We're here!" Raven shouted, sliding into her seat. "Don't you dare count me absent because I am here!"

Chelsea ran to her seat as well, but tripped and fell halfway there. Jumping up, she laughed awkwardly.

"Heh. Me too."

"Um...Alright then, nice of you two to join us." Senorita Rodriguez shrugged, marking them present on her attendance. "Now, onto the lesson!"

*knock knock*

"Ay Caramba! Who could it be now?" Rodriguez sighed, throwing up her hands in frustration. "Come in!"

The door opened, and there was Eddie. He looked kind of like he'd just woke up.

"Sorry. I woke up late."

"Just...Take your seat."

Eddie shrugged, then walked towards his seat. Halfway there, he and Raven's eyes locked, and that crooked smile spread over his lips. He walked to her desk, and stopped.

"Hey Rae." he said softly.

"Hi Eddie..." Raven giggled, biting her lip.

Chelsea looked between the both of them, her face scrunched up in confusion, and she wasn't alone. The whole class was staring at them.

"Did you sleep good?" Eddie asked, sitting down in his desk, right next to Raven's.

"I did once ya let me off the phone…" she smirked, gently punching his arm.

"Hey, we had a lot to talk about, Rae." he smiled, rubbing his arm as if she'd actually hurt him.

"Yeah...We did." she blushed.

For the rest of the class, the two "best friends" snuck glances at each other. Meanwhile, Chelsea, who was seated on the other side of Eddie, watched them and tried to figure out what was happening. As far as she knew, the kiss they'd shared at Raven's last party hadn't led to anything… Unless...Afterwards... Finally, it dawned on her, and when it did, she could hardly wait till class was over.

At one point during the class, Senorita Rodriguez split the class into groups of two, telling them to have conversations in Spanish. Chelsea ended up with a cute boy in the first row, and of course Raven and Eddie ended up together. Mostly because no one else in the class could stand their incessant glances at each other from across the room.

Raven stood and moved to the desk closest to Eddie's, setting down her textbook gently.

"Looks like I'm with you again, homie." she laughed.

"Oh, goody goody gumdrops!" Eddie squealed, making his voice high and squeaky.

"Whatever, Eddie." Raven smiled, opening her book to the correct page.

She had started to skim over the page when Eddie reached over and gently took her hand in his. She looked up, her cheeks tinting red.

"E-Eddie?"

He just smiled, then raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"...Partnered with the most beautiful girl in the school…" he mumbled from behind her hand, smirking.

Raven laughed, then tapped the textbook in front of her.

"Smooth, Prince Charming. But we gotta do this."

Eddie let go of her hand and shrugged.

"You're right, Rae." he smiled.

"I usually am. You know how I do." she grinned, returning her gaze to her book.

 **XXXXX(I mostly used Google Translate for this part...XD)XXXXX**

"Hola, me llamo Raven."

"Hola Raven, me llamo Eddie."

"Que onda?"

"No mucho, sólo practicar español con mi novia." Eddie smirked.

"En serio ahora? Tal vez me he encontrado con ella. Puede describir ella?" Raven tapped her chin softly, raising an eyebrow.

Eddie rolled his eyes, searching the glossary for a moment. When he looked back up, there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Bueno, ella tiene el pelo sedoso negro, profundos ojos marrones, magnífico piel morena, una dulce sonrisa, un corazón de oro ... Ah, sí, y ella es psíquica." he laughed as he finished.

Raven lowered her voice and leaned forward a bit to tap his nose.

"You're supposed to be practicing, not flirting."

Eddie shrugged, scrunching up his nose a little.

"My bad. But it's kinda hard not to flirt...When I'm stuck with my…" he bit his lip and whispered, " _girlfriend_ as my spanish partner. I'm tryin' though. How about an 'A' for effort?"

"How about an 'F' for flirt...Huh, Eddie?" Raven offered, tilting her head innocently.

"I don't think my parents would appreciate seeing _that_ on my report card…" Eddie said.

Raven flipped to the next page in her textbook, shrugging.

"...You got a point there…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG*

"Alright, don't forget to finish your research papers! Class dismissed!"

Eddie, Raven and Chelsea hurried out of the room, but when they got out there, Chelsea stopped Eddie and Raven, almost dancing in place.

"Whoa! What's up, Chels? Why'd you stop us?" Eddie asked, wondering why she seemed so excited.

Chelsea bounced on her toes, giggling.

"You guys are daaaaaaaaating!" she practically screamed.

"Hey! Hey keep it down!" Eddie hissed, putting his hands out to shush her. "We're trying to keep it on the DL!"

"Yeah, Chels. Can you imagine how people like Muffy would react if they knew?" Raven gestured over her shoulder, where Muffy stood heckling students with her posse.

"Well, if you guys want to keep it a secret...You should try harder at hiding it." Chelsea lowered her voice, glancing around. "The whole class saw you guys messing around."

Eddie sighed as Muffy laughed particularly loud.

"Yeah… We have to work on that. But, this Muffy thing...I don't even wanna think about it."

Raven laughed softly.

"She'd be all, 'Ooh, the two looosers are in loooove! Blah blah blah!'"

Eddie smirked, joining in on the fun.

"Yeah she'd _probably_ make Loca come after you for 'stealing her man'."

"And then she'd steal someone else's man!" Chelsea offered, making her two best friends laugh out of confusion.

Raven started to speak again, but instead…

 ***wooooooooooossssssshhhhhh***

" _You think you can just come and take my man? Uh uh! I hope you brought an extra set of teeth, Baxter!"_

" _No Loca I just-"_

" _You just stole Eddie is what you did!"_

" _Loca, let's be rational about this, girl. Just...Let's talk, huh? How about that?"_

" _I think we're past the need for words. It's time for action. Fist-to-face action."_

 ***wooooooooooossssssssshhhhhhh***

"Hey Rae, you alright?"

"Yeah, it looks like you had a vision."

Raven blinked, her vision gone. Eddie's hand was on her arm, he and Chelsea both looking concerned.

"I...Oh, guys it was awful!"

"What did you see?"

Pulling Eddie and Chelsea around the corner, Raven explained.

"Loca's gonna come after me. Just like we said..."

"Dang, Rae..." Eddie winced.

"I know… What am I gonna do?"

"Well, there's an easy solution!" Chelsea offered. "Just avoid Loca for the rest of your life! Like hide-and-go-seek!"

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, then gestured vaguely around herself.

"There's no way I can avoid Loca forever! She'll find me! She's got..." she lowered her voice, leaning forward a bit. "Connections. Eyes...Everywhere."

Chelsea looked around quickly, kind of panicking.

"Well, don't worry Rae… We'll figure this out." Eddie said softly, gently taking Raven's hands in his own. "Together. Okay? I'll be your personal boyfriend bodyguard."

Raven smiled, fighting the urge to blush. Hearing Eddie call himself her boyfriend made her heart jump. It was still a very new concept… Them dating. They had tried it once before, when Raven had her little party to celebrate her new room. _Her first vision that day had caused her and Eddie to both sign up for the school dating website, which ended in the two of them deciding to try being a couple. Her second vision that day had caused her to break up with him, afraid that they would end up miserable in the future if they stayed together. Her last vision of that day ended up with them deciding to try being together again, starting with a slow dance at the party. One thing led to another, and the two of them ended up sharing a kiss._ Raven smiled, remembering how they'd both felt nothing from the kiss, and decided to stay friends.

Eddie was also remembering the night of the party. He had been very confused and hurt when Raven broke it off, worried that he'd done something wrong. But he had always liked Raven. Something about her smile, her eyes, the way she'd get into insane situations... Her visions… Most people would've been turned off from having to help her all the time and how wacky she was, but it made him like her even more. _That was mostly why after he left the house that night, he decided to go back in and kiss her one last time. He had to know if there was really something there..._

 _Truth was, Raven did feel something. Raven remembered almost falling over when Eddie burst back inside and pulled her into that kiss. It had taken her by surprise, and she had had no idea what to do for about a millisecond... Until something inside her just melted. Something about the way he'd come back, as if he couldn't go home without feeling her lips on his again, made her realize that...He was the one. After all this time… After all the guys she'd dated… After she thought that Devon was the one for her, after their breakup, and after she decided that maybe she wasn't really supposed to be with anyone... The one guy that was right for her had stuck around when all others left her in the dust._

But both were afraid of how the other felt, so they both denied the tingle they felt on their lips after they pulled apart.

' _Alright, I'll see you at school."_

" _Yeah, school."_

" _9 o'clock right?"_

" _Mmhm yeah."_

" _Alright buh bye."_

" _Yeah bye."_

 _Their conversation had been so short, hurried, and overlapped, that Raven barely remembered saying anything. But she did remember closing the door behind him, and she did remember the lovestruck look and sweet smile that took over her face as she walked to her room for the night._

" _Wasn't bad…"_

 _Eddie knew that kiss was much better than 'not bad', but at the moment, 'wasn't bad' was all he could say. The next morning at school, they'd decided to talk about them as a couple, and thought that maybe they could really have something. Now, a month or so later, they were gradually introducing the world to the idea of "Eddie and Raven"._

"Y-Yeah Eddie. Thanks." Raven smiled, their fingers intertwining softly.

"We should um… Get going, guys. Muffy's coming over." Chelsea warned anxiously.

Raven looked up, just in time to see Muffy smirking at her and getting ready to point their direction. She grinned and looked over her shoulder, back at her posse.

"Hey giiiirls...Take a look at that!"

Thankfully, when she looked back at where she was pointing, there was nothing.

"Wait. Where'd they go? Come on."

Muffy led her posse down the hall, breezing right past the supply closet that Raven, Eddie, and Chelsea were hiding in.

"You think they're gone?"

Chelsea whispered into the darkness, peeking out of the keyhole. Hearing no response to her question, she turned away from the keyhole and felt around blindly.

"Guys? Where'd you go? Oh, come oooooon guys… This isn't a good time to play hide-and-go-seek! I didn't even get to count!" Chelsea whined, running into a shelf. "Ouch!"

Meanwhile, a bit farther into the closet, Eddie pulled Raven tight against him.

"That was close." he whispered.

"Yeah. She almost saw us."

They stood quietly for a minute or so, until Eddie's chuckle pierced the silence.

"You remember the last time we stood together like this, Rae…?"

Raven giggled, tightening her grip on his shoulder slightly.

"Of course I do, Eddie…Except...Last time, I could actually see you."

Eddie chuckled, settling his hands on her waist.

"You got a point." he smiled, resting his forehead against hers in the darkness.

Suddenly, the door swung open and light flooded the closet. Chelsea groaned, shielding her eyes.

"I found 'em! You can't hide from me losers! Ha!"

"Uh...H-Heyyyyy Muffy!" Chelsea stammered. "You won the game! Whoo! Now uh...Let's leave the closet! That game sounds even better!"

"Wait, where's Raven and Eddie? That's who I want to see." Muffy almost snarled.

"Uh...They...Moved. Away. Forever." Chelsea said, trying to urge Muffy away.

"Don't be an idiot. I know they're in there. Move!"

Chelsea jumped and slid out of the way. "O-Ok. Geez…" she sighed, biting her lip nervously.

"It's too dark. Flashlight!"

Muffy grinned triumphantly as a blond girl in her posse handed her a flashlight, and her grin turned malicious as soon as she walked a bit farther into the closet with the flashlight and found Raven and Eddie.

"Awwww look at the little loser lovebirds!" she squealed, causing her posse and Chelsea to look.

Eddie was holding Raven, quietly shielding her from Muffy.

"What do you want, Muffy?" Eddie almost growled.

"Oh, ya know, just a few pictures...That's all." she smirked, pulling out her phone. "Ruin your little reputations...Maybe send a few to Loca…"

Raven yelped, moving from behind Eddie and reaching for the phone.

"Muffy! Muffy, girl, come on. Just...Let's talk about this."

"Too late!" Muffy grinned, snapping pictures with her phone, the flash blinding. Her posse did the same.

Raven backed up, covering her eyes and shouting 'no' repeatedly.. Eddie grabbed her and shielded her, shoving past the cell phone paparazzi.

"These are going all over the internet, lovebirds!" Muffy shrieked.

"C'mon Chels let's go." Eddie sighed, holding Raven's hand tightly.

Chelsea, Raven, and Eddie all ran down the hall, until they got outside. Once there, they hopped on the bus and headed to Raven's house.

"Hey, Cory. Hey, Mr. B." Eddie said awkwardly, following Raven and Chelsea.

"Hey Eddie. Hey Chelsea. Hi Rae." Cory said distractedly, his eyes on the tv.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Victor Baxter asked, watching her daughter and her friends hurry to the basement.

"Nothing, Dad! Just gonna go study!"

"...Okay… Have fun!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, their books and notebooks were spread out on the table and floor, just in case Victor walked in. He'd already come in once, bringing popcorn, and had been pretty confused when they were all just kind of sitting there with no books or anything out.

Eddie and Raven sat on Raven's fluffy yellow couch, and Chelsea sat in the purple loveseat across from them. Eddie's head was on Raven's lap, his face turned towards Chelsea and his eyes vacant as she quietly stroked his hair.

"Rae, what are we gonna do...? Loca's bound to see those pictures." Chelsea sighed, shoving another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

Raven sighed, sitting forward slightly and grabbing a handful of popcorn and popping a few in her mouth. Eddie just stayed where he was, scratching his head quietly.

"I...I don't know. We can't delete the pictures. Besides," she pulled out her phone and groaned. "There's already been 286 comments and 230 likes."

Eddie sat up and swung his legs off of the couch, then looked at Raven's phone.

"Hm. Well, what do the comments say?"

"Um...Well…"

 _-"Whoa when did this happen?"_

 _-"Ew look at the losers!"_

 _-"Haha #knewit"_

 _-"Didn't they kiss already? Why are people surprised?"_

 _-"#loserlove"_

 _-"I can't believe she's not with Devon anymore!"_

 _-"Girl, Devon moved away. Where have you been?"_

 _-"Eddie is so cute when he's protecting her like that. She doesn't deserve him."_

 _-"I thought they were brother and sister for a super long time! #mindblown"_

 _-"Who cares about these two?! WHEN R THE BOYZ COMING BACK"_

 _-"WHAT….IS….THIS…. BAXTER IM COMING FOR YOU"_

 _-"Ooh, someone's upset Loca."_

 _-"She better run!"_

 _-"Run, loser, run!"_

 _-"Cry freedom!"_

Raven sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"Yup. I'm doomed." she groaned.

"Hey, Rae. Don't worry, we're here for you." Chelsea said, leaning over and patting her knee.

"Yeah, we'll make sure Loca doesn't get to you." Eddie added softly.

Raven smiled, then stood and gave Chelsea a hug. Eddie got up and joined the group hug.

"You guys are the best…" Raven smiled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Raven said, walking them to the door.

"Take it easy, Rae. It'll be okay!" Chelsea smiled.

"Yeah, hope so." Raven smiled back, watching her leave.

Eddie waited until Chelsea was gone, then pulled Raven into a tight hug.

"Whoa!"

"I promise I won't let her get you, Rae. Seriously." he held her out at arm's length, and stared directly into her eyes. "I won't."

Raven smiled softly, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"I know you won't, Eddie." she said softly. "Because you're such a great guy…"

"Oh? Well, don't stop there…Keep the compliments coming there, Rae." he smirked, pulling her back against him.

Raven laughed, twirling some of his hair around her finger.

"Well… Handsome too… and brave…"

"Well. You know how I do, baby." Eddie smirked, flicking his nose with his thumb.

"Eddie, I think the _world_ knows how you do." she laughed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Uh Eddie? Rae?" Chelsea peeked her head back in the front door. "Oh…" she giggled. "Eddie and Raven...Sittin' in a tree…"

Raven's arms were around Eddie's neck, his arms around her waist, his fingers tangled in her hair. They were exchanging little kisses, laughing and blushing between each one.

"Alright, alright guys...Time to go…" Chelsea laughed, rolling her eyes.

Neither of them responded, too caught up in each other.

"Guys?" Chelsea sighed, not liking being ignored. "Guys!" she yelled, waving her arms as she walked towards them. "GUYS!"

The couple jumped apart, both staring wide-eyed at their best friend.

"S-Sorry Chels. I'm comin'." Eddie coughed awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair. He looked over at Raven, who was currently fixing her hair and laughing uncomfortably. He touched her arm, smiling. "I'll call ya later, Rae."

Raven nodded, smiling back at him.

"See ya, Eddie. Bye Chels." she said, waving awkwardly at Chelsea.

"Bye Rae! C'mon Eddie! We're gonna miss the bus, and I don't think walking home with Bigfoot on the loose is a good idea."

Raven and Eddie looked at each other, shrugged, and just laughed.

"Right, Chelsea."

Raven walked them to the door, then shut the door behind them. Walking into the kitchen, she was met by Cory and Victor, their arms crossed.

"Oh, snap!" she yelped, stopping in her tracks. She collected herself, trying to lean casually against the doorframe. "Uh...H-Hey Dad. Cory."

"Well, Raaaaaven… I thought you and Eddie were 'just friends'..." Cory teased, poking her.

"Uh...Well, ya see...What happened was…"

"Yeah, Raven. I thought you were taking a break from dating for a while?" Victor said, touching her arm on his way to the refrigerator.

"Wellll...Dad...I mean...It's Eddie!"

"That it is."

"So...I mean… It's not my fault though!" she suddenly blurted, her eyebrows scrunching up.

"Raven what does that even mean?" Cory rolled his eyes.

"Eddie just- and he- and we- at the party and- he kissed me! And then-" Raven stammered, waving her arms around randomly. "...Yeah."

"Whoa, wait! Eddie kissed you? The night of the party?" Victor shouted, his eyes wide.

"Whooooaaaa!" Cory laughed.

"Uh...Yeah he um… After everybody else left… He walked out and I thought he was gone but then he opened the door again and kissed me and it was just… and I-"

"Rae! Breathe, honey. It's alright."

"Yeah Rae slow down. I can barely understand you...But then again, I _never_ understand you."

Raven sighed, sitting on one of the stools at the counter.

"Whatever Cory. Anyway, yeah. I mean, we both said there was nothing there because we didn't want to ruin our friendship, but...Apparently there was something there."

"Apparently? It's pretty dang obvious now! What with you two gigglin' and makin' out in there." Cory gagged, grabbing a Pepsi and downing half of it.

Victor just sighed and nudged Cory away.

"Look, Rae. I'm glad you're with Eddie. He's a great guy, and he'll take care of you."

"I know Dad but...People at school… Like Muffy and Loca… Are trying to ruin my life because of it. Which is why we didn't tell anyone the first time…" she mumbled the last part, hoping no one heard.

"What? First time? Rae, this happened before?"

"Welllll…" Raven shrugged, tugging her hair nervously.

"Wait. Was that the day Eddie came here with flowers and chocolate? I wanted some chocolate and he told me it was for a project you two were working on!" Cory groaned.

"Well he didn't lie...It was a project...Of sorts. Dad, I'm sorry I never told you, but there would've been no point. I ended up breaking it off the same day we started it up. I...Had a vision...That we were married and...Miserable. I didn't tell Eddie about the vision because I thought he would be bummed out. I eventually told him the truth about the vision at the party, but only after I had another vision of us together, happy, and successful...That's why he kissed me."

Victor patted her shoulder, then pulled her into a quick hug.

"Baby, your visions are a gift...But don't rely on them for everything. Sometimes you just gotta make your own decisions and roll with it."

Raven smiled, laughing a little.

"That's what Eddie said."

"That's because he's smart like yo daddy." Victor grinned. " Anyway, it'll be alright, Rae. Don't worry about the Muffy and Loca situation. Besides, I bet everyone else is happy for you two."

"Hm. Maybe. Thanks Dad. I'm gonna go finish my homework."

"Alright honey. Hey Cory, don't you have homework?"

"Aw, Dad! Come on!" Cory whined.

Raven chuckled, turned to head back to her room, but froze in place.

" _This is for your own good. We're through, Rae. I'm sorry."_

Raven gasped, leaning against the counter as her vision faded.

"Oh no...Eddie...No..." she whimpered, her knees feeling like jelly.

"Rae? What'd you see?" Corey asked.

"Yeah Rae. Is everything okay? Is Eddie alright?" Victor asked, setting down his favorite cooking pot and rushing to his daughter's side.

Raven whimpered, biting her knuckle.

"Eddie's fine… But _I_ won't be."

 _ **A/N: WHY WAS THIS FIRST CHAPTER SO LONG? I HAVE NO IDEA lol Anyway, please check out the videos I made on YouTube, Username: DisneyFanatic Poosh.**_

 _ **Pwease? Thanks! Next chapter will be up soon hopefully! Review please!**_


End file.
